A Tale of Brothers
by Reapergal08
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have always had each other. Together they are quite a unique pair; but what happens when they meet others like them in the same sort of predicament? Will they end up making friends or just enemies? Better than it sounds!
1. Down and detrodden

**Authors Notes: I've had a FMA fanfic in my head for quite a while now after falling in love with the show.  
I'll try my hardest to keep it close to the original :)  
I've only seen up to episode 30 I think, so please don't be too harsh on me XD  
****Please leave a review!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own FullMetal Alchemist. *sobs***

* * *

Edward Elric sat down on the floor with a sigh. It was late at night and the only source of light was the faint glow from the moon that could just be seen through the branches of the trees that surrounded him and the camp. Behind him were the poor attempts of tents that he had put up while his brother fetched firewood.

Come on Alphonse, he thought glumly drawing his red coat tighter around him against the chill of the night air, I'm freezing my ass off here.

The thought had barely formed in his mind when he heard the distant crash of metal and the snapping of branches underfoot. Any normal person would have been scared of the racket but Edward was no normal person; he found it almost welcoming infact. Soon enough a huge shadowy figure formed inbetwwen the trees of the forest, a large pile of wood cradled in its arms.

"'Bout time Al!" Ed said getting to his feet to help with the load. He snatched a few logs from the top of the heap and hurried to find a match to light them, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Brother" Alphonse replied polietly, placing the rest of the logs on the floor. He sat "I got a little distracted..."

There was something in his younger brother voice that made him look up; was it worry? The orange flames flared into life as Edward gazed towards him, their glow lighting up the gleaming metal casing and throwing shadows inside the empty helmet. If they weren't related and if he hadn't seen this sort of thing before it might have creeped Edward out, instead he ignored it.

"Whats wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Just that feeling I've been getting..." Al said lightly brushing him off. For the past few days of travelling they had decided to camp rather than get the train as they normally would do; the youngest Elric had been complaining about an odd feeling like someone was watching them. Although he denied it, Edward too had been feeling it, there were moments when it felt like someone was looking at him through the trees but when he turned there would be no one. He didn't want to worry Al but he would be glad when they finally got out of this forest and back to civilisation.

"Well we're nearly at Central now" he said feining cheerfulness "All we have is a few more minutes walk and then we can give our report to Mustang and get out of there. Then we can carry on looking for the Philosophers stone, right?"

Alphonse was silent for a moment his empty gaze locked on the trees behind his brothers head but then he nodded.

"Yeah" he mumbled "Just promise me one thing though Brother"

"Whats that?"

"No more creepy forests please?"

"Sure Al, I promise" Ed chuckled getting to his feet. He searched in his pack for a flannel "I'm gonna wash up before bed, see you in a second"

His brother mumbled somethining agreement as Ed took off towards the stream which they had been following for the past few days. It was a little further in the forest and by the time he reached it the crackle of flames had almost disappeared, the only reassurance that he wouldn't get lost was the far away glow cast by the flames. He hated being so far away from the camp and Alphonse, he washed quickly ignoring the ice cold burn of the water.

He was just wipping his face dry when he heard a crack of a twig snapping behind him. Al, he thought sighing inwardly, he's as spooked as I am; but then another thought reached his head and Edward froze.

He had not heard his brother approach, something almost impossible. That meant one of two things; his brother had finally managed to walk silently or the person stood behind him wasn't him...

Edward spun on his heel-

A fist flew out of nowhere and punched him roughly in the face, so hard that he tasted blood. He had barely hit the floor when he bounded back up, bringing his hands together ready to use alchemy against the enemy-

His palms never touched as two other pairs of hands grabbed each arm and pulled them back, forcing down his shoulders so that he was kneeled on the floor uncomfortably. No matter how much he pulled against them he couldn't escape from their grasps, one had even thought ahead to cover his mouth so that he couldn't call out. The whole attack had taken place in almost perfect silence; Al would be none the wiser.

Three on one? Edward snarled in his head as he struggled some more but they just forced him back down again. That's hardly a fair contest now is it?

As he moved weakly, the first attacker the one that had punched him came forward. He was most likely the leader of the small band; he had a none discript face that Ed would probably forget afterwards. He wore plain drab clothing and bad teeth but dispite the situation Edward felt himself relax a fraction. He had expected the Homunculi but it was only some bandits, he could take these guys. He hoped.

Without saying a word to him, the boss dug into Eds pockets most likely to rob him of any valuables he might have on him, instead he came across the silver pocket watch that identified him as a state alchemist. Him and the men holding him gasped in discust, the leader eyed him evilly before hitting his once across the face again so that he sagged against his captors.

"Military scumbag" he hissed while Edward turned his face back towards him his eyes narrowed in hate "Not so tough now are-"

"Edward?"

Everyone froze and gazed back towards the camp. Al must have noticed I was gone for too long, Ed thought thankful, when I don't answer he'll come looking for me and these guys will have no chance...

"Edward? Brother?" he sounded scared now. He faintly heard the creak of metal as he stood up.

The boss must have been thinking along the same lines as he was as his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Edwards face roughly inbetween his hand.

"Answer him!" he threatened. His face was inches from his own and his breath was sour smelling "Tell him your OK! Now!"

Screw you, he thought as the man holding his mouth let go.

"Al!" he screamed before they could stop him. He bit down on the hand of one of his captors who tried to cover his face again and squirmed like mad "Al, help! Bandits-!"

He didn't get any further as with an angry growl the boss kicked him in the ribs so hard that he actually flew backward out of the two others grasp. He hit the floor painfully, it was rock solid with the cold and it hurt where his head had struck the earth. He lay winded and dizzy for a second, black spots appearing at the edge of his vision. He was faintly aware of Alphonse bursting into the clearing and smashing into the two other men and also of the lead bandit who was stood over him holding something long and thin that glinted dangerously in the moonlight-

A knife. The world seemed to slow as he brought his arm down on top of him. Ed was too shocked to move or even to clap his hands together and use alchemy to protect himself; I'm going to die he thought numbly.

The tip was barely an inch from his chest when something large and furry hit the man, bowling him over. It growled deeply at him as it got to hits feet; a bear? No too small, it was a dog...

Weakly, Edward tried to push himself up but his chest groaned in displeasure and he fell back down to the ground where he watched what was going on through half closed eyes.

Alphonse was busy fighting off the men, they couldn't hurt him in his metal casing but he batted them away poorly not wanting to hurt them, but because of this they kept coming back. The lead man was backing away from the dog which snarled and snapped at his every move but it didn't attack him like he thought it would. Where had it come from and more importantly, who did it belong to?

Edward was suddenly aware of another person; they stood over him in what he knew was a protective stance. He couldn't see very well because they had a hood up but he guessed he was a man. Ed could barely keep his eyes open; who..?

Upon seeing another person join the fight the bandits ran for it, the man did something with his hands and a cloud of blue sparks chased after them, followed by the barking dog. A transmutation circle perhaps, the man was an alchemist...

Edward tried to lift himself again but as if in protest his ribs gave an audible crack in his chest sending a wave of pain over him. He screamed loudly.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled panic stricken, rushing towards him as the man crouched down next to him. The world was suddenly spinning dangerously as black spots surrounded him and even though he was laid down he was sinking through the earth and into darkness, his brothers shouts fading into the distance.

* * *

"He's coming to!" Al's voice said sounding relieved. It came from far away and sounded crackily like he was speaking through a poorly tuned radio.

Edwards body ached, his jaw felt numb and his chest felt tight like he was straped to the floor. It made breathing difficult and he coughed weakly. Memories dripped back slowly; the bandits attack and the mysterious helper- who was he?

Completely unattended a groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes slowly, they felt heavy and weak. They were back at the campsite, Al must have moved him when he passed out; it disorientated him for as second as he wndered what on earth he was doing there. The golden flames burned his eyes but showed him two outlines bending over him.

"Stay still" a soft voice advised "I think they broke one of your ribs. It would be wise not to move"

Ignoring the strangers words, Edward tried to push himself up from the floor, he felt usless just laying there. Immediatley his chest screamed in protest and he fell back with a yell of pain, almost passing out again but just managing to cling on.

"Brother..." the panic was evident in Al's voice "Please do as he says, he saved your life after all."

Edward scowled and coughed weakly trying to get air into his cramped lungs but it hurt to even do that. He didn't get to be a state alchemist by being gullible, after all it could all be an act.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice no higher than a mumble "And why did you save me?You used alchemy right?"

Alphonse made a noise of aspiration at the bottom of his throat but the young man held up a hand. His hood was still up but he quickly took it down to show a pale face under a mop of blond hair with huge eyes the same colour as emeralds; they seemed to glow in the firlight. He could have been only a few years older than Edward himself.

"It's OK" he said to Al lightly. His voice was very soft and well pronounced; he turned back towards Ed.

"My name is Emrys" he said "I saw the fight from a distance and I knew I had to help. I'm sorry if I've caused any offence. I'm on my way to Central and if you must know I want to become a state alchemist."

The fact came so sudden that the two Elrics were taken aback. What was the chance on them coming across someone who wanted to be a state alchemist when Edward was already one? And him saving his life? But if that was the case why be so open? Ed's head spun wildly for a second and he moaned aloud; his head felt heavy and he could barely breathe.

"You need to go to hospital" Emrys said quickly holding onto his shoulder while he shook weakly trying to draw a breath.

"No way" Edward managed to groan "No hospitals- please..."

"But your injured!" he sounded shocked at his stubborness but Al just sighed, stood up and lifted Ed carefully off the floor ignoring his protests.

"It's a thirty minute walk to Central" he informed the stranger "But if I run I can make it in about twenty. Will you join us?"

Emrys looked the pair up and down, the huge figure of the younger brother holding the older in his arms, Edward was barely conscious and squirmed weakly.

"I don't think I can run as fast as you" he said slowly noting Als long legs. The youngest Elric stared at him blankly until a thought hit the stranger. He gulped "You can carry me too?"

Al nodded glad he didn't have to explain himself

"Don't worry" he said "I dont feel weight like you do. I can carry both of you easily, you'll just have to hold on tight thats all. I can't carry your dog though..."

Emrys looked down to the said dog who had remained silent ever since it had chased away the bandits. Alphonse noted the strange way they looked at each other before he nodded.

"It's OK, he can run pretty fast too" he looked up at the suit of armor and smiled widely for the first time "Lets go!"

* * *

**Author's note: I have to chapter 4 wrote down. If you would like more please leave a review telling me so :)  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. In the hospital

**Authors Notes: I decided to upload my second chapter while doing some history coursework XD  
Because I was really bored :P  
I don't think I'll get the next chapter up for a while but I promise it will happen :) I have the whole story in my head O_o  
Please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and never will :(

* * *

Edward woke up slowly, his mind grogilly clicking into place like it was tired even though he'd been asleep for godness knows how long. He didn't move at first, just waited for everything to settle; outside the room it was loud and bustling, but inside it was quiet.

He opened his eyes weakly to find a bright white ceiling above him, it took him a moment to think about it but then he realised where he was and groaned aloud. A hospital.

"Oh, so you're awake?" came a familiar voice from the corner of the room. Edward barely had the strength to move but somehow he managed to turn his head towards the visitor. He was a dark haired man in a blue uniform with onyx black eyes and a scowl on his face; he was sat next to the window with his arms crossed.

"Not you" Ed moaned closing his eyes and wishing for sleep to drop back over him but he might has well have wished for snow in July. This was something he could do without today.

"Yes me" Roy Mustang said smugly seemingly pleased with his reaction. "The people at the hospital needed a guardian and seeing as I'm your superior your brother said me, I'm glad he did otherwise I would have never had the chance to come and see you."

Bet you like it don't you, Edward thought acidly silently cursing his brother, seeing me like this? He looked around the room but couldn't find the big suit of amour anywhere.

"Where's Al?" he said trying to get up but pain flared in his chest and he had to grit his teeth in pain to stop the yell that had formed from escaping. Noticing him struggle, Mustang stood up, brought over his chair and helped him to sit up. Dispite himself Ed found himself scowling rather than thanking him; he'd probably never live this down- ever.

"He went to find a place for the night" Roy explained oblivious to his expression "The hospital is very strict about visiting times, I'm only here because Hawkeye threatened to shoot the poor clerk in the face if he didn't let me see you."

"Hawkeyes here?" he groaned in reply. This whole thing was getting wrose "How many others know?"

"Everyone" he said smirking evilly "Armstrong was even going to make you a 'Get Well Soon' card."

He laughed at the expression on Eds face. He opened his mouth to yell at him but shut up but instead he started coughing, with a sigh Mustang filled a glass full of water from the pitcher on the table which he took and drank in big gulps; he was parched.

"How do you feel?" the Colonel said after he had finished. Edward stared at him, was he actually worried about him? Catching his expression he scowled.

"I only want to know because if you've hurt yourself really bad that means you need more training" he said sniffing distainfully through his nose "After all, you broke a few ribs; you're supposed to be one of my best alchemists. I thought you'd be able to handle a few bandits at least, when you perform badly it acts on me too you know."

"They caught me unawares" Edward snarled through clenched teeth. Of course all Roy Mustang cared about was Roy Mustang; git. "There were three, two had my arms- I couldn't use alchemy. They beat me up a little, that's all. It's not like I'm dead or anything."

The Colonel raised an eyebrow sceptically as Ed placed his now empty cup on the sideboard.

"Of course that guy was there to help" he added grudgingly "He did save my life, I suppose without him I wouldn't be here. Actually I expected him to be here so I could thank him but it looks like he's gone..."

"Didn't he say his name? You could always use it to find him again."

"Emrys" he said after thinking on it for a second "He didn't say his last name but his first isn't very common I guess. He had a dog too. He wants to be a State Alchemist apparently..."

Mustangs face blanched in shock but the moment quickly passed.

"Well perhaps I'll see him soon enough then" he said standing. "I must thank him for saving your life after all. If he hadn't I'd be missing out on all that valuable paperwork you do for me."

Edward pulled a face.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Oh no" Mustang smirked evily "I also think about what dangerous mission to send you on next, it's the highlight of my week. Although speaking of reports.."

He put a gloved finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

"How about I have your latest report from the last trip on my desk by tomorrow evening, and I want the fight in the woods mentioned in it if you don't mind"

"WHAT?!" Edward gasped "I'm in the hospital you jerk! How on earth do you expect me to-?"

"From my recolation" Mustang drawled cutting across him "You have broken your ribs, I fail to see how that will affect your hand Fullmetal. Now I want that report in tomorrow, no excuses- understood?"

Edward was barely able to control his fury, if it wasn't for his ribs burning with pain when he moved he would have jumped out of bed and ploughed into the Colonel. Instead he had to stick to yelling profanities at his comanding officer who chuckled at the sight of him thrashing on the bed and left with a little sarcastic wave. Ed caried on yelling until he heard the clipping of his shoes disappear down the corridor and then he laid back against the cushions breathing deeply.

What a total git, he thought numbly as his lungs ached. Slowly his eyes closed and within minutes he had fallen back to sleep.

--

When Edward next woke up it was lighter than before as daylight filtered in through the windows but he had no idea what time it was, there was no clock in the room. He sat up tentivley but his chest only hurt a little, he guessed that he would be able to leave soon and he was glad- he didnt want to spend another night in there alone.

As he looked around the room he realised he was anything but, a suit of amour was sat in the corner; the light from the window flickering on it's poilished surface.

"Al!" Ed said happily. His brother looked up as if waking, of course he never slept in his metal shell but he did doze off at times but he never fully drifted off. It was like he was stuck inbetween both places.

""Brother!" he said standing up and taking the chair Mustang had been sat on, thinking of the Colonel made him want to punch something but he pushed down the urge and smiled "How do you feel?"

"Great!" Edward lied "I can't wait to get out of here-"

He attempted to get up some more but Alphonse pushed him back down easily.

"Oh no you don't" he chided shaking his head "Your not moving until your better Brother. Winry would have my head if I let you leave."

"Winry?!" Edward yelped suddenly hospital seemed like the worst place to be- ever. "Whats she got to do with this?"

Suits of amour don't blush but Ed swore that if they could his brothers face would be gleaming.

"I had to call her" he squeeled in defiance. "I promised that I'd never leave her out of the loop again. You know how mad she gets when she finds out things last. I told her what happened and that she shouldn't worry but she insisted on getting the next train to Central"

Edward groaned aloud.

"And where's she gonna stay eh?" he asked "By the looks of it you didn't find anywhere to sleep last night; what did you do, sneek back in here?" his silence was enough of an answer "Winry can't sleep on the floor!"

"I know Brother" he said almost pleading with him "And I'm sorry. All the places are booked up for the new year holiday parade-"

Edward was getting rather irritated with his brother, he knew it wasn't Alphonses fault but the thought of Winry coming down was enough to make him ratty. He scowled.

"Where's she going to stay then?" he demanded then added "You should have never told her!"

Al looked taken aback at his tone.

"What, and leave her to never know?" he snapped back equally annoyed "I made a promise Brother and so did you! She's our friend and she deserves to know what's going on, just because you refuse to tell her-"

Ed opened his mouth to answer but polite knock at the door made his retort die in his throat, stopping the brothers argument before it could get into full flow. As one they both turned to look at the visitor who was poking his familiar face around the door.

"I'm sorry" Emrys said blushing "I've come at a bad time..."

He turned to go but Al stood up and all but ran to the door to stop him.

"No, don't go" he said as Ed watched on from the bed "Please come in, my brother and I were merely having a disagreement-"

"Some sort of disagreement" Edward muttered under his breath. It was an almost full on argument; he decided to let it drop for now but he would talk to Al about the Winry problem later when they were alone- and not in a public place.

Edwards saviour stepped through the doors awkwardly but he smiled at Alphonse anyway, it was something he noticed straight away; he still made an effort to treat Al like any other person where as most people just looked awkward. Even Mustang and the others treated him differently, talked down to him or glanced at him with something close to pity. But he didn't.

Emrys had changed his clothes since they had last met, instead of the cloak he now wore dark clothing and thick winter protections; it must have been cold outside as tiny icicals had formed on the fur linings of these garnments. Edward could tell they were expensive just by looking at them, it reminded him that he too needed new clothes or otherwise he would have to brave the rest of the winter in a thin coat and tank top.

"I almost didn't find you" Emrys said, he spoke with an accent that Ed couldnt quite place, but he'd heard it before somewhere he was sure. It was slow and even and every word was pronounced properly. The sort of stuff he had never really bothered with "I never caught your names last night so I wasnt sure who to ask for. I recognised your voices on the way past."

"I'm Edward" he said thinking it would be useful to at least introduce himself, He thrust forward his right hand, the automail one, and he took it not even flinching at the cold feel of metal against his warm skin. Another anomoly "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist- saviour of the people and whatever other nicknames I've been given"

"And I'm his brother Alphonse" Al said pushing him away and holding out his own colosel hand, probably before Ed could get a larger ego "Nice to meet you"

"Emrys Hall" he giggled as he shook his offered hand, slightly overwhelmed by the attention. He turned to the eldest Elric and smiled warmly. "Your looking better; I'm glad"

"Yeah, thanks to you" Edward said lamely grinning as he scratched his head; unsure of how to word what he was going to say. It was usually people thanking him not the other way around. "I really apprechiate it... without you I wouldn't be well-here. Thanks"

He knew it was an awful thank you and he didnt need Al's impatient tut to know it, but it was taken without comment, Emrys just blushed modestly.

In the light of day Edward was able to view what he guess was his new friend in a different light. His hair was sandy blond in colour and long enough to reach the nape of his neck; trimmed to perfection too. If he'd have seen him at a glance, Edward would have believed that Emrys was some sort of noblility, it was the way he held himself and with his fine clothes he fit the image perfectly.

It was his eyes that were the most interesting, for Edward had never seen the colour on anyone else before in his life, a brilliant green flecked with steel gray. And he wasn't sure whether it was the way the light hit them but they seemed to glow irridensently with a reflective gleam like a cat's eye-

"So what made you want to become a State Alchemist?" Al said quickly breaking the awkward silence in which Edward had been staring. Emrys smiled, turning his gaze to his brother.

"I felt I needed a bit of substance in my life," he explained "I have been travelling for quite a while now and I wanted to settle, and I made a promise to my brother but thats another story"

"Where's your brother now?"

"He's gone" Emrys said after a pause. Ed and Al shared a horrified glance at the implication behind those words and were shared further embarrassment as he quickly changed the subject.

"So who's this friend of yours?"

"Winry?" Ed asked uncertainly "She's an old family friend, we grew up with her. She's coming down to see us but we don't have anywhere to stay-"

"You could stay with me" Emrys said suddenly "There are enough rooms and I'd like the company while I settle into the town. You could show me around"

"You've only just moved here?" Al said and he nodded in reply. He turned to Edward "How about it Brother? It's better than the streets."

Edward thought it over; they didn't know anything about this guy, it would be unwise to take up his offer but on the other hand he had saved his life and they needed a place to stay, at least until they found somewhere. He wasn't up for being indebted to this man but he could tell by looking in Emrys eye that he meant no harm and this was a sheer act of kindness- there was no evil in him.

"I don't see why not" Ed said offhandedly like it had taken barely any thought, Al shouted in delight and Emrys beamed. "Hey, maybe I could even introduce you to the Colonel-"

At the mention of Mustang it brought back the sudden and unwanted memory of the night before and he swore aloud.

"What time is it?" he demanded to the room in general. His brother just looked taken aback but his friend dug into a pocket and brought out a pocket watch without the chain.

"Quarter to four" he said evenly sliding it back into the pocket as Ed groaned aloud.

"Damn it!" he snarled he said smacking himself on the head with the flat of his palm, unfortuantely it was the automail one and that just caused him to curse even louder. This can't be happening, he thought he had at least a few hours left to get what he wanted done but it was later than he thought. He must have slept through the morning.

"Brother?" Al said sounding shocked at his bizarre actions "What's wrong?"

"The reports!" he said his voice rising almost to hysterics "Mustangs reports! He said he wanted them in by this evening; how am I supposed to get them in when I'm stuck in here!?"

"Well if you write it" Emrys said calm as always "I don't mind taking it to this Mustang. I wanted to ask about the test anyway, Alphonse will have to show me the way though as I'm not to sure where it is"

"Please call me Al" his brother said before adding "Well I need to meet Winry later on at the station so we'll need to know where your house is anyway. We could go together?"

"Sure" he said with a flash of white teeth. He turned back to Ed "You'd better get writing and quick!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Please review- it only takes a second and I would really like to hear everyones views on the story :)  
Thanks :D**


	3. Stew for dinner

**OMG I havent uploaded anything in ages :(  
I'm so sorry! *shoots self in face*  
Well here is chapter three- more of a filler chapter as there's very little action for a bit. There'll be some soon though so bear with me :D  
All comments welcome!**

DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine- all FMA characters (sadly) aren't

--

Edward spent what was left of the day and all of the night alone, he spent the time thinking about his new friend and what he made of him. He believed that Emrys meant no harm to him or his friends but he was curious about him, he hadnt said much at all but he guessed that was only because they hardly knew each other yet. He would tell his secrets when he was ready as would Edward, he didnt need to know that sort of thing yet... He also worried about Winry but not much, most likely he would get a yelling at and a spanner in the face but then she'd be crying all over him as usual; it wasnt worth getting stressed over. His pondering was only briefly distrubed by the odd toilet break and a nurse bringing him meals but apart from that the time passed quickly.

Early the next morning the doctor came to see him.

"Hello Edward" he said cheerfully as he walked in without even knocking, which was kind of rude in his eyes as he could have easily been asleep at that time in the morning but luckily for the doctor he wasnt or otherwise he would have had to go kick ass on him.

"I'm the military Doctor, my name is Grets" the man said. He was in his late thirties with premiturly graying hair at the sides but his face was smooth and kind looking. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Bored," Edward droned turning on the winny kid act "When am I getting out of here doc?"

He laughed in reply, checked the clipboard at the bottom of the bed and pulled a face before he replied.

"Oooh" he muttered shaking his head which wasnt much of a good sign "Mr Elric you have been in the wars... But" he contemplated the notes infront of him "you do seem to be improving at a very fast rate. I actually think getting out of here might do you some good, but that means no work for a few days ok?"

"Does that mean I'm getting out of here today?" Ed said hopefully

"Perhaps" the doctor said smiling slyly at him as he placed the clipboard back on the end of the bed, he came to stand next to him and took out a small flashlight from his coat pocket. "One last checkup first and then we'll see"

He shone the light into Edwards eyes one at a time.

"So, how's your vision?" he asked as Ed sighed inwardly; here we go- question time "No blurriness or double vision?"

"Nope, all good"

"How about in general?" putting the used flashlight back into his pocket "Are you dizzy? Sick? Tired?"

"Not really" he sighed "I just wanna get out of here to be honest, I don't like just sitting here and doing nothing. I want to be with my brother"

Doctor Grets nodded in understanding as he checked his pulse, his eyes on his watch rather than him. Edward wondered if he was even getting through to the man.

"How are your ribs?" he asked checking under the bandag on his chest that he guessed was keeping his ris in place. He caught sight of the bruised flesh and winced, it had been a very close call; the doctor noticed his reaction "Any pain?"

"Only a little" he admitted which wasn't a lie. They throbbed but he had felt worse "But it's nothing I can't deal with"

"Good, good" said Grets absentmindedly as he went back to the chart and began ticking things off "Have you been out of bed yet at all?"

"A few times for the bathroom actually"

The doctor nodded and ripped off a sheet of paper with a loud finality about it.

"Well Edward, that should be it" he said with a kind smile "I'll get one of the nurses to contact someone at home to come and pick you up. I'll also get someone to bring in your belongings; with luck you should be out of here within the hour!"

Sure enough around half and hour later Edward was stood on the top of the stairs that led up to the hospital waiting for Al to come and pick him up; he had worried at first that they wouldn't be able to contact anyone for him but Emrys must have thought ahead and left a number at the front desk. He was just happy to have breeze in his face, even if it was ice cold and made him shiver slightly. He thrust his hands deep into his trademark red coat and stamped his feet against the cold, winter was on it's way for sure; he really needed to get some new clothes.

As he searched the crowd for Alphonse or a taxi that his brother might have taken, he noted how busy the streets were. Central was usually a bustling city, being the capital and everything, but today it was more full than usual. He guessed it was because it was drawing to the end of the year and the anual festival would be taking place; a full day of parties and parades. It dawned on him that he and Al had never seen it, they were either never here or too busy looking for the Philosphers Stone and this year he guessed would be the same; although part of him wanted to go and see it the other felt guilty at even thinking it. Bodies did not grow themselves.

A taxi drew up next to him and he looked up surprised as Al's huge shadowy outline loomed in the doorway.

"Hop in Brother" he said happily and Ed complied picking up his meagre bag of possesions and plopping himself down on the seat, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was in the taxi set off, driving slowly because of the crowds.

"Hey Al" Ed said ignoring the drivers presence "Did you get my paperwork in on time or did the Colonel bighead throw a fit?"

His brother chuckled.

"No we got it in" he said "He was very happy to meet Emrys and thanked him for everything, he said something along the lines of 'Fullmetals life is pretty worthless, you could have left him but you didn't so thanks!'"

He laughed as Edward scowled; why didn't that surprise him?

"Oh!" Al said suddenly once his laughing fit was done "The alchemist exam is tomorrow; Emrys only just got in on time. It's all day though compared to yours..."

"Good luck to him then" Ed remembered when he had taken the exam, the writen was the worst part and he hoped he'd studied hard for it. It took him a full year and he only just passed it, he had ran out of time; although writen exams had never been his strong point.

For the next few minutes they travelled in silence and Edward watched the world go by outside the window. They were in the main part of Central, the high street with all it's shops not far from Central command. Up ahead were the crossroads, the right one led to the slums and outer reaches of the city, the other was the more expensive residential area. The driver took a left.

"Winry arrived..." Al said with a nervous cough; inwardly Ed winced: they might as well go back to the hospital now and save her the trouble.

"And?" he said after a pause. His brother shrugged.

"Well she's not very happy" he said and left it at that. Edward scowled- he was dead.

Outside the shops were thinning and turning into larger, seperate building that Ed knew were houses; Maes Hughes, one of the nicer men at the military (if a little esentric) lived in a house just like these with his wife and daughter. It made him realise how long it had been since he had been back to Central and even worse, how long it had been since he's spoken to Winry. Three maybe four months? No wonder she was mad at him!

The taxi had stopped without him even noticing, Alphonse was already paying the man so he opened the door and stepped out; a second later his brother followed and the little car sped away.

The house was larger than the other on the street, it had two floors and small front garden with a path leading up to the door. All the windows were huge and must have let in a lot of light, one of the rooms upstairs even had a balcony. It must have cost a lot of money- probably more than Ed earned in a year or two.

"Come on Brother" Al said cheerfully leading the way, there was a large ornate gate to go through which creaked when moved; he faintly heard the sound of a dog barking inside the house. Edward had faced chimeras and homunculi but dispite himself his muscles tensed, he had never been much of an animal person. Maybe when he was a kid but most children go through that phase, besides he'd seen this dog take out a grown man; it wasn't exactly friendly when he was chewing on the guys leg!

Alphonse entered the house without knocking leaving Ed no choice other than to follow. Inside the house it was as spacious as it had seemed from the outside, it was also warmer and the change made his face tingle pleasantly after the harsh outside air. The had entered into a living area with a fire in the hearth and a place to sit, everything was either wooden or made up of a fine red material. To the right were the stairs to the second floor and ahead followed on to another room that led outside. There also appeared to be a kitchen in the far left of the house but the door was closed.

Something cold and wet forced its way into the palm of his hand as Alphonse busied himself with hanging his brothers coat on the stand by the door. Edward jumped and looked down to find a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at him through thick russet brown hair; Jake was a large dog, about the same height as his waist on all fours. If he were to stand on his back legs he would tower over (and possibly crush) him. Fighting down a slight fear Ed stroked the dogs head who didnt seem to mind the attention and wagged his tail, still surveying him with over intelligent eyes.

His owner appeared at the kitchen door drawn in by the noise of their arrival.

"Welcome back!" Emrys beamed as Jake wandered off into the house somewhere "I'd shake your hand but they're covered in flour at the moment."

He held up both powdery hands as proof and smiled apologetically. At the mention of flour he sniffed up and sure enough there was a heavenly scent in the air that made his mouth water. His stomach growled in anticipation, after eating nothing but hospital food he wasn't surprised.

"You'll have to wait a little longer I'm afraid" Emrys chuckled while the two brothers laughed at Edwards impatient gut "It isn't quite ready yet. Oh- there you are Winry, I was just about to call you down-"

Edward span on his heel to look in the same direction and immediately wished he hadn't; Winry Rockbell stood on the fifth stair up with a look close to murder on her face bad enough to make him flinch back as though he'd been slapped. He blond hair was tied up in knot and she wore simple clothes with suspiciously oily looking stains.

Oh dear...

"Edward..." she snarled dangerously throught clenched teeth "A word upstairs please? NOW!"

He glanced around for support but was only in time to see the kitchen door close, leaving him alone with her eyes boring into his back. Thanks Al he thought angrilly turning his attention back to the young woman on the stairs who said nothing and merely pointed upwards. He moved quickly to hurry to her command but dragged his feet on the stairs like a condemmed man, that was until a small growl of annoyance came from behing him and he quickened his pace up.

At the top of the stairs he waited for her to lead the way to the right room but she barged past him anyway to the door furthest on the right, nearly knocking him back down the stairs in the process. Whatever he had done to make her this angry he dreaded to think but running was even out of the question now, lets get this over with he thought glumly as he stepped into the room.

Even though it had been less than a day since her arrival into the house, Winry had managed to make her mark on the place already. The room had a look about it as though a slight wind had breezed through it and left automail parts all over the surfaces, even the air had a metallic taste to it. Part of Edward wondered whether Emrys knew what she was doing to his house but he decidd against aking when he caught the furious expression on her face.

"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked acidically. So much for a hello, how are you feeling greeting he thought.

"I dont know Winry and thats the honest truth" her eyes burned a shade darker so he added quickly "I would have at some point-"

"And what good would it have done me to know when you felt like it?!" she snarled in his face, giving him a small prod to the chest "You made a promise to me Edward, what was the point in swearing not to leave me out of these things and then breaking it?! I thought I was supposed to be your friend?"

"You are my friend-!"

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed looking slightly hurt now rather than angry "Then why didnt you let me know? I was so embarrased-"

Huh?

"I saw Al and then, well I didn't know what to say and-"

She growled in anger, unable to finish and prodded him in the shoulder again, well more like punched him, making him wince. Wait a second...

"Hold on," he said finally catching on "You aren't mad at me for being in the hospital?"

Winry blinked looking confused.

"No," she said shaking her head "That was a accident, and besides you let me know about it this time which makes a change." She scowled furiously "I am annoyed because you didnt tell me about him!"

She pointed downwards at the floor making Edward look until it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"Emrys?" he guessed, more than a little confused "Your mad because I didnt tell you about a guy I've only just met myself? Whats wrong with him?"

Edward watched as a sudden change overcame her; she squeeled and hugged herself, then looked at his dumbstruck expression like he was an idiot.

"Nothing is wrong with him," she crooned "Thats my point! He's perfect!"

"Oh," was all he could say as she giggled and pranced around the room twirling like some lovestruck ballerina. The last time he's seen her this excited she'd just received a new model design for an automail limb of some sort; honestly the female mind was too confusing for him. He just didn't understand their reasoning at all.

And something more confusing was the slight nag at the back of his head that came from her gussing over Emrys, he'd felt it before but never in for Winry. Why should he be jealous? He couldn't be could he..?

A sudden polite knock at the door threw Winry offbalance and she shrieked, falling to the floor with little grace. Edward was just going to help her up when the man himself, upon hearing her shout, rushed into the room. Emrys got there first.

"Oh my, are you alright?" he said helping her to her feet as she blushed crimson "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I'm okay, thanks" she said breathlessly then glared in Edwards direction "Such a gentlemen you are Ed, thanks for helping me up!"

He grimanced as she huffed and pushed her way out of the room leaving him and Emrys alone in a deathly silence. Part of him wanted to yell at the guy but the main part of himself reminded him that it wasnt his fault, he was a natural gentleman where as Ed was just a pig.

"Errm dinner's ready if you want to come down..." said the blond looking as confused as he felt "Or shall I leave it for a minute?"

It was at that moment Edwards stomach rumbled again, breaking the awkwardness.

"I think that's a no." said the alchemist shaking his head as he followed him down the stairs.

--

Dinner, in Edwards opinion, was delicious. His first mouthful of the stew was heavenly and he was soon devouring it at twice the normal human speed, much to Winrys disgust; she glared at him through her hair next to him. Pah let her, he thought as he swallowed what felt like a whole cow, she wasn't the one who had to eat hospital food and besides he couldn't care less what she thought of him. He wasn't a _gentleman_: bleh.

Ed was just pouring himself a second helping when he noticed Alphonse siting opposite him with a book open in his hands.

"Where's the book from?" he asked or tried to his mouth was so full he was surprised he'd actually managed to mumble anything. Winry tutted but Al seemed to get the meaning of his brothers words.

"It's one of Emry's alchemy books" he said still reading "He's going to put me one out every meal so I can read instead of staring at a bowl of food I can't have. Its a really good idea I think, I don't know why we've never done it before."

Ed swallowed his mouthful and turned to his friend beside him, he was only partway through his mean and taking his time about it.

"Thanks, thats really good of you" he said and he meant it. He knew his brother always felt awkward at a dinner table; partly because he couldn't eat any food offered and partly because even if he didn't take it he had nothing else to do. Mostly Al's kind nature took over and he accepted any food given to him, although all he could do was stare at it. At least this way there was no awkwardness and everyone was reasonably happy, they seemed to have found someone who actually understood for once.

"It's nothing Edward, and besides" he winked once as he reached for his cup "If there's something I love to rip my teeth into then thats a good book."

"Now were all together though I would like to go over the house rules" he continued as the table chuckled at his little joke; their eyes turned to face him, even Jake who was sat on the floor next to his chair "They're small in number and easy to remember so you're all in luck."

"Number one- my house is your house. I would like you all to make yourselves as comfortable as possible even if your stay is only short. However my second rule is that you at least keep the place tidy eough to live in, I dont mind a little mess in the bedrooms but in the rest of the house it's a harazd so please clean up after yourselves. And my thrid and final rule: please dont go into the study without my permisson, its my private space and I like my things where I leave them but apart from that you can go anywhere in the house."

He waved a hand behind him to the room in question so they would know where it was, it was to one side next to the door that led to the back garden.

"Seems reasonable enough" said Winry.

"Yeah" Alphonse agreed and the two turned their gaze towards Ed who gulped down the remainer of his food and nodded.

"Good, I'm sure that we'll all get along nicely- oh!" Emrys gave a surprised gasp and looked down at Jake who was sat obediantly at his heel with a piece of paper in his mouth, his crystaline eyes fixed intently on his master. For a brief second a flicker of understanding passed between the two but the next it was gone as Emrys took the letter out of the dogs mouth; Edward wondered when he'd left, he hadn't even notice it leave.

"Honestly I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on, thank you Jake" he flipped the letter expertly towards Ed who stared at the paper for a moment before taking it. He recognised Mustangs handwriting on the front of the letter; what did that git want now?

"He's well trained" he said conversationally as he ripped it open, Emrys smiled blandly in response but didn't really say much, probably has his mouth full Ed thought.

Edward read the letter infront of him, he didn't know what he'd been expecting; a paycheck or even sick leave would have been nice but what he got instead was far from what he'd hoped for or even dreaded. He stared at it doubtfully wondering if it was the Colonels idea of a joke or something.

"Whats wrong?" Winry asked noting his pause "What is it?"

"An invitation" Edward said the word feeling strange in his mouth, he cleared his throat and began to read aloud " 'Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric you are hereby invited to this years end of year ball. This is the last ball the Amestris military will be having for many years. The balls theme is fancy dress, you may bring up to two guests..." below that were the time and date of the ball and a note saying he should take the letter as proof of invitation.

Winry snatched the paper out of his hand and began reading it herself as if Edwards explanation hadn't been enough to satisfy her; he opened his mouth briefly to argue but thought against it and just stuck in more food, there was no point. When she had finished she slammed down the letter onto the table.

"They dont give you much time to plan an outfit do they?" she said with a frown. Edward nearly choked on the food in his mouth and sat choughing and spluttering as Emrys patted him on the back.

"What?!" he said breathlessly staring at her like she'd gone mad "You can't seriously want to go to the stupid thing! It's not your sort of place you know-"

Her face darkened making everyone flinch backward.

"Just because I fix automail doesn't mean I dont want to go to a ball Edward-"

"I didnt say that!"

"You implied it!" She snarled leading forward right into his face; Edward glanced towards Al for support but he had his face hidden behind his book staying as far out of the conversation as possible.

"I think a ball is a nice idea" Emrys said quietly breaking the tension, all gazes turned to him. He finished of his meal delicately and laid down his cutlery before continuing.

"It'll be fun, a good way to end the year" he said "Besides it will be the only one for a few years, you should make use of it and go."

There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in; Edward slowly realised that Winry was only inches from his face and he glanced at her, she seemed to get the message and sank back into her chair; their faces a matching crimson.

"I saw a costume store on the highstreet" Emrys said conversationally thankfully filling the awkward pause with mindless chatter. "You could get youyour costumes tomorrow before it closes for the holidays."

Ed's mind trailed off into thought as he carried on talking, telling Winry the directions to the shop; it was simple talk that didnt require his input.

"How long have you been studying for?" Alphonse asked dragging him back to the world with talk of the alchemists exam.

"Long enough I hope" Emrys replied with a smile.

"Good luck to you" Ed muttered putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair; he felt almost content, he didnt know whether it was the food in his stomach or the atmosphere in the house that made him feel the way he did. The only irritations on his mind where the ever present philosphers stone and, for some reason, the idea of Emrys joining the military. He was ashamed to be part of the corruption and he didnt want his new friend to fall into their dark clutches just like he had, it made him feel vaguely sick that the person beside him could turn into a monster for war.

Edward knew he was indebted to the young alchemist; he had given them a place to stay and more importantly he had saved his life. Equilvalent exchange meant he had to give something back, he would have to repay him- but how?

--

**Alchemy exam next chapter and we get a little surprise ;)  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Alchemy Exam

**OMG I'm so sorry this took so long :( It was such a long chapter I should have made it into two parts cos I lost the will to live when typing it up D:  
My bad xD  
I hope you can forgive me!  
Thank you to all who have commented and added this story to their faves :) My heart is with you! This chapter is for you guys :)  
Anywayyyy, next chapter will be up faster!**

Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: FMA isn't mine :( Gutted...  
-

Edward woke up the next morning to find that Emrys had already left for his written exam meaning he never got to wish him good luck. When he mentioned it to Winry she shook her head in disbelief.

"Honestly Ed" she said as she made sure the house was clean before they left "We arranged to meet him after we get our costumes. You know when he has his break- what planet were you on last night?"

He blushed and muttered something in return, slipping on his trademark red coat and opening the door; Winry followed him out into the garden followed by Al who turned to lock the door. A russet brown blur shot past him, knocking Ed flying in the process.

"Argh" he groaned from the floor, rubbing his head as he looked at Jake sat in the middle of the path. He was watching them expectantly wagging his tail a little, Winry giggled at the sight.

"In!" Edward said trying to be stern over his embarrasment. The dog didn't move "Damn it you dumb animal IN!"

It appeared that he didn't like his tone as he barked once, it was loud and made Ed back up. Alphonse and Winry laughed as his poor attempts at dominance.

"I dont think he wants to Brother" Al said patting the dog on the head, he could swear it looked almost smug "He could come with us- we are meeting his owner after all. And animals shouldn't be left on their own for very long..."

He would have no doubt found many more reasons to bring the stupid thing so he relented.

"Whatever" he sniffed walking past them in a huff "Just make sure he behaves himself."

The high street wasn't far from the house, around a twenty minute walk through the housing estate until they reached the shops. The weather was good and looked as if it would hold all day, the suns caress across his cheek was a thankful change from the cold weather they had been getting but he knew it would probably change again soon. Winter was on its way for sure.

As they walked Alphonse and Winry chatted about nothing in particular leaving him to walk in front, Jake close by his side their mishap apparently forgotten. Ed couldn't help but worry when they met their first main road, it was busy with traffic and people. A huge dog like him could easily be knocked over or attack something, but it turned out he needn't have worried; he walked at his heel and even sat at the curb to cross the road. There was an intelligence in his eyes as he watched the cars go past that made him wonder how long he had taken to train.

They reached the costume store with little incident apart from having to literally drag Winry away from a mechanics store window, she was still in a mood as she went in the shop. Dragging his feet and suppressing a groan Edward followed leaving his brother outside to wait with the dog.

The shop keeper was a pleasent old woman who left them to look around first, Winry was already at the rails when Ed entered and the rest of the store was empty. He touched the material of the nearest costume realising that he had absolutely no idea what he was looking for; he only had one outfit for goodness sake! How on earth was he meant to shop?

"Are you okay dear?" the woman asked taking pity on him "Need any help?"

He smiled gratefully at her.

"Please" he sighed "I'm going to the military end of year ball and I need a costume to wear-"

"The army?" she said, her eyes widening in shock. She looked him up and down "But aren't you a little small?"

She had meant 'small' as it young, Ed knew that but his natural hatred of the 's' word nearly caused him to flip at the old lady. He probably would have if Winry hadn't come behind him and grabbed his arm as a warning.

"NO Edward" she snarled in his ear then turned pleasently to the woman with a winning smile. She had plenty of costumes under one arm "Is there anywhere I could try these on?"

"Of course dear, in the back"

She nodded in thanks and sped off, flashing a brief glare in Ed's direction as if daring him to attack the woman. His anger had subsided anyway, her interruption had distracted him from getting into one of his rages. Good thing really.

"So what is it you're looking for?" she asked as though nothing had happened.

"I honestly have no idea" he said scratching his head "Something with long sleeves would be good I guess, I need to hide this"

He shoved up his coat on his right arm to show her the glint of automail beneath, there was no point in hiding it really. She seemed shocked as her eyes widened in wonder at how a sixteen year old could have lost a limb she kept quite, probably assuming just like everyone else that he'd been involved in a car accident of some sort. With a silent gesture she lead him to the back of the store and began taking a few costumes and passing him them to hold, the pile built up and teetered infront of his face and he caught sight of some of the labels. He wasn't a genius in this area but he was sure a '12-14 year old' meant SMALL, he scowled but kept his mouth shut thinking of Winry and wrenches.

"Right" the woman said shoving him into an empty changing room cubicle and pulling the rail across "Try some of these on and see if they're any good. Dont' be too hasty if it doesn't fit as we do offer alterations on all our costumes..."

She trailed off as she walked away leaving him to get changed. Ed felt claustophobic in the small space, there was barely enough room to move his arms. He caught sight of his reflection in the full length mirror which looked lost and confused, he knew exactly how it felt. Sighing he hung up the costumes and one by one tried them on.

He disliked nearly all of them and put them into a 'no' pile, most looked stupid or just didnt seem him which was probably his main problem, as that's all he wanted to be- screw dressing up as something he would never be! He hated parties, he grumbled internally, and fancy dress was for kids; he should be finding the Philosopher's stone not messing around!

He sighed, trying not to get too stressed about it. It would only be one day, he still had a broken rib and he needed at least one break he reasoned; after the party he could do whatever he wanted. He slipped on the last costume and as soon he saw himself in it he knew it was the one (or that it was at least more decent than the others before it). It had long sleeves and bottoms and was mostly black meaning he wouldn't stand out too much, it even came with little gloves like his own which would be perfect for hiding his odd hands from prying eyes. It wasn't until he had placed the final object, a plain black eye mask, onto his face that he realised what he'd dressed up as. Edward looked in the mirror and the burglar looked back, a criminal? How perfect for a military ball!

Grinning to himself he changed back into his original clothes and carried the rest out of the changing room and into the main shop. Winry and the shopkeeper were chatting away until he cleared his throat making them turn.

"Any good for you dear?" she asked as he held them out, keeping the burglar one in his other hand.

"This one please" he handed it to her and she rang it through, he glanced over to Winry who already had a bag in her hand.

"I got this one myself" she said in reply to his inquisitive stare "But dont worry you can buy me stuff later- Oh!"

She reached out a hand and smoothed down the front of his hair where it hand stuck up from taking off his shirt. There was a pause as their eyes met until Ed broke away with a cough, blushing crimson.

They left the shop together, stepping out to find Al waiting for them having seen their approach through the window.

"That was quick" he said in greeting, taking their bags without even asking "Did you get what you needed?"

"Errm yeah" Edward mumbled staring ahead at Winry as she walked ahead of them, leading the way to the next shop. Alphonse followed his gaze and chuckled to himself, silencing only when he was glared at by a confused Ed.

The rest of the morning they spent shopping, mainly for Winry and mainly using Edwards paycheck. He did manage to get himself some desperately needed new clothes though even the Winry was begging to go somewhere else. By the time it was noon Al's arms were weighed down with bags and Ed was almost glad that they had to go and meet Emrys, even if it did mean going to central command.

As they made their way towards the large building his thoughts turned to the promise he had made himself last night at the dinner table, the one that meant he would repay his new friend for all he had done for him. Could he somehow get him into the army easier? No, that wouldn't be fair on others who had talent. Besides he'd rather he wasn't involved in the government he hated so much, it was corrupt and vile. Like a rotten apple it looked fresh on the outside but inside- he couldn't stand them. He only served them to get the information he needed to make his brother better, if there was another way he would take it but there wasn't. Perhaps if he could stop him? No, that wouldn't be right either; it was his dream and he wouldn't take that away.

Could he be protected..?

A plan blossomed in his mind as he and the others walked through the gates and into the court-yard, by the time they were at the steps it was almost perfect. As the others stopped to wait he found his legs carrying on taking him into the building without a second thought.

"Edward!" Winry called shocked "Where on earth are you going?"

"I need to speak to Mustang" he said distantly not even turning, too absorbed in his thoughts "I won't be long, promise."

She said something in reply but he didn't catch it as he was already through the large double doors and in the entrance hall. He flashed his pocket watch at the guard and sped up the stairs two at a time, he caught a few stares from the people going down the other way but he paid them no attention. His chest protested a little, stopping him from running the rest of the way but he made it to the familiar office in a quick time; he opened the door without warning as was ritual.

The office was quite full, Havoc and Breda were sat at their desks working their way through a mountain of paperwork. Riza Hawkeye watched over them from her desk next to another door on the far side of the room that led to Mustangs private office.

"Hey Chief" Jean Havoc said pausing in his work to greet him, the blond looked him up and down "You look better than before, how you feeling?"

"Great" he said absentmindedly "Is the Colonel in?"

Breda looked up from his work to join the conversation.

"Yeah he's in" the portly red head said smiling widely "He's supposed to be at the Alchemists exam but Hughes is holding him up with conversation. He's been looking for you by the way."

"Who, Maes?"

No- the Colonel" Havoc said with a shake of his head "He's preeeeetty miffed you left the hospital and didn't leave a contact address. To be honest I think he was worried about you kid."

Edward snorted, Mustang didn't care for anyone else apart from himself. Unfazed he muttered an excuse and went to the door, pausing only to flash a smile at Hawkeye who pursed her lips in reply. She looked annoyed, probably at her superior being late- he decided he'd make this quick otherwise she'd kill them both.

"Ed!" said a voice cheerfully as he pushed open the door. He came face to face with a tall bespectaled man who was grinning as if he'd just made his day "How are you?"

"Fine thanks Hughes" he replied, Hughes was one of the nicest men in the military and was always friendly to him and Alphonse when they got into Central. He looked around his friend to see a sour faced Mustang glaring at him from behind his desk.

"Ah there you are Fullmetal..." he drawled putting his head on his hand as if bored "I was beginning to wonder if you had falled down a drain or something on the way here. What with those short legs of yours-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed yelled lunging for his commanding officer ready to rip his head off his shoulders. Or better yet break down his feet and stick them to his stupid face, but Maes grabbed him by the waist chuckling at his thrashing.

"Cool it Ed" he laughed putting him down when he'd calmed a little though he was still peeved at the height joke, two in one day was enough to make anyone cranky. "Roy's just covering up his parental worry with smarmy comments as usual-"

Both Roy and Ed gasped, the sheer idea too creepy to even think about.

"I can look after myself" he snorted pulling his coat straight. The Colonel his father? He'd rather jump out of the window.

"So it seems" Mustang said smugly recovering quickly, his face a little red with embarrassment "One of the best upcoming alchemists in Amestris defeated by mere thugs-"

"One of them had a knife!"

"Terrifying" he said sarcastically, he cut across him as he opened his mouth to speak "So what was it you wanted Fullmetal? You're obviously not here for idle banter."

He'd almost forgotten why he was there, honestly arguing with the Colonel was too fun. He hated him because he was a git but he could match him well enough in wit.

"I need a word" he said then added with a meaningful glare at Hughes "Alone..."

Maes held up his hands in defence.

"I know where I'm not wanted" he said feigning hurt. A thought flickered across his face just as he turned to leave and his glasses almost seemed to glint "Hey, you haven't seen Elysia in a while eh?"

He barely managed to mumble a reply when he was literally bombarded with photographs of Hughes daughter and wife in various poses. Part of him wondered how much this guy spent on developing them, he always seemed to have enough in supply. Somehow Ed managed to look engaged while at the same time push the older man out of the room where he shut the door in his grinning face.

Mustang sighed and shook his head a little at his best friends idiocy, indicating that Edward should sit down in the seat across from which he did. It made him feel a little awkward, like he was back at school or something.

"So what's up Pipsqueak?" he asked his coal black eyes gleaming with pleasure at the jibe, Ed gritted his teeth this was going to be hard enough without Colonel bighead pulling his strings.

"I need-" his mouth moved uncomfortably around the word "I need a favour."

"Really? That's unusual, you normally can't stand me" he sounded shocked as he leant back in his chair, placing his hands on his lap "But never mind, go ahead Fullmetal."

Good, he was being understanding, that would mke this a lot easier.

"If Emrys passes his exam" he said not looking at him "Who would be in charge of him?"

"Well because you found him" he explained casually, despite the oddness of the question "and because I was the one he inquired to about the exam it will most likely be me. However it could be someone else but I don't think it will, you're the only alchemist I have and some Colonels have at least three."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Colonel have there ever been partners in the military" he asked his stomach doing cartwheels "You know where they work together in pairs?"

"Actually Fullmetal it isn't uncommon for state alchemists for use their abilities together" Mustang admitted with a casual shrug "So yes they are sometimes permitted to work together permanently as 'parteners', but only in special cases."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because after thinking it through this is the only way I can repay him" Ed said softly glancing up to face Mustangs coal hard gaze "I want to be partnered with him if he passes the exam. I dont what him to be like the others before him, like me. At least if he's with me I keep him safer..."

He trailed off, Mustang stared at him from across the desk like he didn't quite understand what he was suggesting. Or at least why he wanted to do it.

"He saved my life and he's been really good to Winry, Al and me. We'd be on the streets if it wasn't for him."

"Is that a good enough reason to chain yourself to a young man you hardly know?" he reasoned "It's not like you to jump into this sort of thing Fullmetal. What about the stone? Most of your work is based around that. Will Mr Hall be following you on these journeys then?"

Edward paused, it was true he hadn't really thought about that, what would Emrys say? Would he even understand why they were chacing a myth?

At that moment there came a knock at the door and Riza Hawkeye popped her head in with fierce eyes.

"Might I remind you sir that the Alchemists exam is still going on. If you hurry you could make it for the practical," she glanced at Ed "Remember you have to put in your claim if you want to have the young man as part of the team. You and Ed should walk and talk."

They blushed, she had obviously heard their conversation through the door. Her voice was tense despite her impassive expression, she was probably reaching for her gun. Mustang got to his feet quickly, Edward following a close second.

"Thank you Lieutenant" Roy said as they hurried past her in the doorway, she had the Colonels coat in her arms which she passed to him. They were forced to say a quick goodbye under her glare and they didn't stop walking as fast until they were well down the corridor.

"Jeez she's scary" Ed muttered meaning Riza, Mustang chuckled.

"She's a good soldier and a dutiful subordinate. I wouldn't be where I am now without her."

"Why don't you marry her then?" he smirked glancing through his hair in time to see the Colonel blush crimson. He glared in his direction.

"We aren't talking about me Fullmetal" he grumbled, hedging the subject "We are talking about your great idea. Do you still want to do it or not?"

There was a pause in which the only sound was their light footfall along the corridor.

"Yes, it might sound stupid but I trust him," he strongly recalled Emrys' reaction to Alphonse at this moment "He's kind and understanding; he's also my friend. I don't want anything to happen to him, I would never forgive myself."

There was another pause, Ed turned his head to see the Colonels response and found his staring at him with something close to pride. Remembering the 'father thing' that Maes had mentioned he shrugged.

"Besides another pair of hands would be great," he joked "Philophers stones don't find themselves you know."

"In that case" the Colonel muttered for they had reached the main hall. It was nearly empty but there were ears everywhere, you never knew who was listening in "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Really?"

He nodded in reply.

"I'm sure I could make up some excuse" his eyes glinted maliciously for a second "I think your obvious height defect may play well in your favour for once shrimp!"

The blow was low and Edward snapped after holding it in for so long, as Mustang ran from the hall Ed screamed and yelled behind him. There were so many profanities they all jumbled together making it hard to tell if they were even real words, onlookers stared in the courtyard at the pair. Some looked scared, others just amused.

Mustang reached the bottom of the staircase before Ed and casually placed a hand on his head keeping at arms length while he struggled and cursed. He chuckled.

"Give it up kid, you can't beat the master of insults."

"Edward!" a voice called stopping both of them in their tracks, they turned around to find Alphonse, Winry and Jake with Emrys not too far away, waving madly at them. Ed huffed and threw off the Colonels hand, stalking towards them without another word. He was quite irritated to find that Mustang followed him, he chose to ignore him hoping that he might get the message and leave. It didn't work.

"What took you so long?" was Winrys greeting, she seemed annoyed but catching the sight of the Colonel at Ed's shoulder she blushed. "Oh hello Mr Mustang."

The others muttered their greetings as an irritated Ed rolled his eyes; Roy appeared smug with this reaction as he returned the 'hello'.

"So Emrys" he said before Edward could even speak "How did the written paper go? Are you ready for the practical?"

"It went well I think Sir" the alchemist replied with a smile. Emrys was wearing a shirt and jeans, casual but formal looking at the same time. Ed also noted the genuine respect in his friends voice, it made him scowl. One of his main principles was to never show Mustang respect- partly because it made his head inflate to an unbearable size.

"I'm not sure what to expect from the practical if I'm honest"

"Neither do I" the Colonel said, he glanced once at Ed as he spoke "They've changed the whole thing this time around. The higher up alchemists were ordered to report in for the exam and we would be informed then. It appears we have a job to do; more than the usual observation anyway."

Edward was immediately intrigued but never got time to ask about it as a bell went off somewhere, signaling the end of the break. The people in the courtyard immediately began swarming up the stairs to a man who was calling out for them.

"I wish we could watch" Winry said wistfully as they made the journey with Emrys towards the building where the practical exam took place on a field behind it. There were not many people taking this exam, much less than when Ed had taken his anyway.

"I could see if they would let you in" Mustang offered as they went up the stairs, a large group of uniformed men and women waited at the top with the other potential alchemists. Edward couldn't remember that many officials being present at his exam, further inspection found a gleam at their belts identifying them all as State Alchemists. He eyed them suspiciously; what were they doing there?

"Thank you Colonel" Winry gasped as he went off to talk to the man incharge.

"I should see you in a minute then" Emrys said with a smile. He didn't seem nervous but he must have felt it inside, this was his dream after all.

"Good luck!" they called as he went to join the others. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Mustang talk to the other officer. The man glared as he wrote down something on a sheet of paper (probably the Colonels request form) and eventually nodded even if he didn't seem to like it. Roy turned and motioned them forward with a triumphant smirk, they followed the alchemists into the courtyard.

The layout was exactly the same as he remembered it, a large field with the raw materials ready for transmutations. However there was one change in that a tiered stand had been set up as if the participants were going to watch a show rather than an examination. Edward was cautious, changes had purposes and knowing the military it wasn't meant to profit their soldiers.

They took a seat away from the others who glared at them as they sat down,behind their eyes there was confusion and fear, even from the higher ups. What was going on?

The tall man that Mustang had been talking to stepped forward and the yard fell silent. When he spoke his voice was slow and deliberate like he was talking to an idiot.

"I am General Bard" he said "Welcome to your final exam. This year the military has decided to change the usual process to something a little different that will test your skills."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Over the years we have taken on many good men. Men who died fighting for their country. We believe their deaths could have been prevented if they had been tested on skills that would have enabled them to survive..." he trailed off and viewed the audiences reaction, Edward shook in suppressed anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alphonse whispered his tone suspicious.

"It means they are going to test their combat skills" he was barely able to control his anger but he held it in so Winry couldn't see. Inside he was screaming in fury. "They want to see if their alchemy can be used for war!"

He knew he might be over-reacting but he couldn't help it. State Alchemists were human weapon, the dogs of the military. They were called on to fight in wars and that was that. The only reason Ed was safe was because he was still fifteen but in a few weeks that would change, it would be his sixteenth birthday and he could be used in battles. Not like there was any at the moment, boarder skirmishes perhaps but nothing as major as Ishbal. Unless...

Unless there was another war on the way that the public had not yet heard about...

"Now this is how it's going to work" General Bard said his voice rising into the crowd and bringing Ed back from his daydreams with a bump. "Each of you will be paired with a alchemist and you will have a small match of abilities. We do not expect you to win as these are qualified individuals. You may use a combination of fighting and alchemy skills although it is your alchemy were are evaluating. Please remember this."

He motioned for the hopefuls to step forward and they were paired off from a list, too quietly for Ed to catch what they were saying not that he didn't try. His anger had disappeared to be replaced with worry. He had not been fully conscious when Emrys had fought off the bandits so couldn't really gauge his skills. If he wasn't up to scratch he could be really hurt.

"Hey Al" he said as the sorted people returned to their seats apart from two who headed to the middle of the field for their spar "You saw Emrys when we were with the bandits right? Was he any good?"

Alphonse shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you Brother" he sighed his eyes on the field, the two alchemists were getting ready now "I wasn't really looking, sorry."

"How about you eh?" Ed turned halfheartedly to the dog who stared back at him with piercing eyes "What do you say?"

The dog barked once in reply, it could have easily been a 'he's good' or 'shut up shorty' but maybe that was just him being paranoid.

He turned his attention back to the field where the two alchemists were ready to fight. The real one, a harsh looking female, looked calm and composed but the other looked terrified and shook where he stood. Edward felt sorry for the young man, none of them were prepared for this at all.

The battle finished as quickly as it started, the man had only just started to draw a circle when he was his with a speeding bolt of what looked like lightening. He flew backwards and lay still. The crowd gasped as one and watched in horror as a group of medics ran onto the field. Even the woman alchemist who had attacked him seemed sheepish, as if she felt bad for what she'd done. One of the waiting men tried to get up to run for it but the others tugged him back into his seat.

"Oh no..." Winry whispered looking through her fingers, the little Ed could see of her expression was terrified. "Poor Emrys- will he be okay?"

"It depends on who he's fighting I suppose-"

"Al!" Edward scolded as Winry screeched in horror "That's not helping!"

They watched the other fights in silence, if they could be classed as fights. They were one sided victories; the potential alchemists either lost in the first few seconds as they tried to draw a circle or were hit after dodging. They were too slow to compete with the real alchemists. One man did well, he got quite close to the alchemist and had cast an array before being taken out. Edward fumed, how could they test them on fighting when they hadn't even been trained for combat. It was totally unfair.

Finally it was Emrys' turn, he watched as he went to stand on the pitch followed by-

"Mustang" he groaned as the dark haired Colonel pulled on his gloves. Alphonse shared his gasp, both remembering Ed's own battle with him. It was hard and as much as Ed disliked to admit it he was surprised they had only drew. Mustang was ruthless and strong, only his hesitation at the end had resulted in the tie.

"What is it?" Winry demanded fearfully "What's wrong?"

"Err- nothing" he lied quickly as Al nodded in support, how he meant to say that their friend was going to be thrashed "I just really hate the guy."

She didn't seem convinced but she couldn't argue as down below the battle started with a audible click.

The sight of flames made him flinch back; at first he thought Emrys had been caught in the blaze but when they dispersed they revealed him to be stood at one side having dodged them at the last second. Edward knew from experience that Mustang moved fast to startle his opponent and leave them no choice but to run away, he seemed to be using the same tactics here.

The second the flames had gone Mustang clicked his fingers again, the spark briefly lit up the air before turning into a giant column of flame. Emrys ran out of the way again and again, with each fire attack Edward jumped terrified for his friend. One move and he would be toast- literally. The Colonel was leaving no opening for a counter attack, all he could do was run his blond hair shimmering in the light from the flames.

Emrys carried on trying not to get hit until, very slowly, he started trying to move forward. Edward almost shouted out loud, the closer he got the more dangerous it would be. Was he mad? He couldn't do anything there apart from get himself hurt.

Almost as this thought crossed his mind a burst of fire clipped him on his arm, an expression of pain flew across his face as he clutched his forearm. Winry moaned and grabbed Edwards hand for comfort, her other hand covering her eyes but leaving a small gap so she could still watch. The examiners didn't stop the fight though, they were waiting for alchemy still; all he had done so far was show a good knack of not getting killed and even that was wanning. He must have been exhausted but he still seemed to be waiting for something.

"He's looking for an opening" Alphonse whispered as he edged ever closer. Mustang, Ed was glad to see, was feeling the battle too. A sheen of sweat covered his face and he looked almost confused at his opponents antics.

Suddenly without warning Emrys sprinted forward past a flame instead of dodging it. It was a mad move and without proper timing it wouldn't have worked but even then this was suicide. What was he going to do now? The crowd were on the edge of their seats, unable to tear their gazes away from the scene.

The unexpected advance had the surprise factor, it was crucial in that the Colonel didn't react straight away. By the time he had lifted his hand to click Emrys had jumped to the side and clapped his hands together-

_What?_

And placed them on the floor. By the time Mustang had turned to face him the alchemy had started to work; a giant jet of water shot from the ground and hit the Colonel square in the chest. It sent him flying across the yard to lay in a puddle a few metres away.

At first the audience was silent in shock then broke out into sudden and joyous applause. The State Alchemists shared a glance and also joined in the support for the young man. Emrys, oblivious, went over to Mustang to help his to his feet and apologise; he didn't appear to be hurt but was red in the face with embarrassment.

All Edward could do was stare and by the fact Alphonse hadn't moved either suggested he had noticed too.

Emrys had clapped his hands together to preform alchemy just like Ed did. Only he and his teacher could do this and for one reason only.

They had attempted human transmutation...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN D:  
OMG what will happen next? I have no idea ;)  
*Lies xD***

Please review it makes me happy :)


End file.
